


Snapshots of Remus and Sirius

by INeFfinP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Think of More Tags Please Do Suggest Them For Me, M/M, Sirius Being a Goof, Snapshots, Star Wars References, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeFfinP/pseuds/INeFfinP
Summary: Short little snapshots of Remus and Sirius and their relationship and All The Fluff and Cuteness.





	Snapshots of Remus and Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unBeta'd. Read at your own risk.

I want Remus and Sirius grocery shopping, Remus in his jumper with the leather elbows and brown trousers. Sirius is in his leather jacket with his hair in a bun, saying, _ But they're called *moon pies*, Moony! _ And Remus with his disapproval of  _ MORE sweets, Sirius? You already have biscuits and chocolate _ . And Sirius whining because  _ The chocolate was to share, Moony, I was going to share! _ And those big puppy dog eyes and pouty lips and is he actually hanging off of Remus? And Remus sighing and Sirius smiling because he knows Remus can't say no, and Remus giving in and  _ Okay, fine, Padfoot, but when you've a belly ache and your trousers won't zip anymore don't complain to me about it _ and Sirius beaming and kissing Remus full on the mouth in the middle of aisle 7 and Remus glowing golden inside because *Sirius.*

I want late nights in front of the fire, with Remus reading an old book, and Sirius sprawled across his lap, looking for all the world like the dog his is. With his hair flopping all over and Remus idly combing through it with his fingers. I want Sirius dozing as Remus scritches *that spot* behind his ear. I want Remus gazing at Sirius and slowly waking him up to the warmth of Remus' love. 

I want even later nights in front of said fire, both men lying on the floor, firelight dancing on sweaty, bare skin as they lie together, Sirius' fingertips lightly brushing Remus' scars and Remus with his hand in Sirius' hair. Quiet words that they'll never remember specifically and never forget, because they're said every day.  _ I love you _ and _ You're mine _ and  _ Forever _ .

I want apple soap and lavender bath salts and hot, steamy water and back rubs and foot massages and knees and elbows everywhere. I want red lips and wet kisses and smiles and laughter. Shining eyes and glowing skin and *happy*.

I want Remus pulling the laundry out of the dryer and  _ Sirius, did you put my new shirt in here? _ and Sirius is in total denial,  _ Absolutely not, Moon-pie, I would never, not after the last time I did laundry and ruined all your jumpers  _ until Remus walks out with his shirt on, now four sizes too small. Sleeves only to his elbows, belly showing, eyes sparking. And Sirius trying not to laugh, but oh, maybe he did forget and  _ Sirius, you'd better run this time _ and Sirius dodging Remus around their small flat until they finally collapse on the floor, laughing. And Remus trying to take it off, but after a few minutes of struggle, he admits defeat and  _ You'd better help me get this off now, it's stuck _ and a snarky  _ I'll get more than that off of you, Moon-pie _ and then 4 lost buttons, 3 sharp pokes, and 1 pair of scissors later and Remus is finally free and  _ I'm never letting you do the laundry again _ and  _ Shut up and kiss me. _

I want Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Peter all going to see Star Wars Episode V in theatres and Sirius starts talking like Yoda, and just. won’t. stop.  It’s been two days, and Remus is ready to pull someone’s hair out, and at this point he doesn’t care whether it’s his own or Sirius’ and  _ For the love of Merlin, Sirius, if you don’t shut up this minute, you’re sleeping on the couch!  _ and puppy-dog eyes and  _ Resist me, you cannot, Moony  _ and  _ Watch me!  _ as he stomps to the bedroom and slams the door. I want Sirius making it a grand total of three hours on the couch before he’s cold and lonely and sneaks quietly into the bedroom, then changes into Padfoot before jumping up on the bed. And Remus is awake because of course he can’t sleep without Sirius by his side, so he just lets out a huff and lifts up the covers to allow Padfoot in for snuggles. I want Sirius up early and Remus walking into the kitchen in the morning and  _ Bacon and eggs I made for you, Moony; forgive me, you will?  _ and Remus throwing a dish towel at a laughing Sirius as he turns and walks out. I want the gang all getting together that evening because it’s one of the few times they all have off duty, and Remus turning to Sirius as he goes to the kitchen to get another round of beers and  _ Bring the peanuts, you will  _ Remus says absentmindedly, followed by uproarious laughter from everyone there. And it takes Remus a moment to realize what he’s done, and he’s so mad, but everyone is laughing and finally he can’t help but to join in as Sirius melodramatically falls to the floor, holding the stitch in his side and an  _ Oh, shove it, Sirius.  _

  
I want long lives and lots of love and  _ Happily Ever After. _


End file.
